Best Deceptions
by Hayden's Super Hobbit
Summary: A songfic to "Best Deceptions" by Dashboard Confessional. Post-Rush (a different perspective than my other post-Rush fic.) Lana decides that there is no longer a place in her life for Clark Kent


AN: this just popped into my head today while I was listening to Best Deceptions. It reminds me of Clark and Lana at the end of Rush. (yes…I do seem to get a lot of ideas dealing with Rush). This is a different perspective than my other Rush fic ("If Only"). And to the people who are reading my other Smallville fic, update is coming soon.

Disclaimer: the song "Best Deceptions" belongs to Chris Carrabba. He would be God if Breaking Benjamin hadn't claimed that title first. As much as I wish I had written such a good song, I didn't. All I get to do is listen to it, which I will do. A lot. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

__

I heard about your trip. 

I heard about your souvenoirs. 

I heard about the cool breeze,in the cool nights, 

and the cool guys that you spent them with.

I guess I should have heard of them from you.

I guess I should have heard of them from you. 

Lana stared at Clark's retreating back. He had come to apologize. She wondered if he really meant it. She wondered if she had expected this somehow. Worst of all, she wondered if she wanted to forgive Clark. He had always been there for her. Then again, he had always been close to Chloe. Maybe he had never really like her in the first place. Maybe she was just a ploy to make Chloe want him back.

__

Don't you see, don't you see, that the charade is over? 

And all the "Best Deceptions" and the 

"Clever Cover Story" awards go to you. 

So kiss me hard 

'cause this will be the last time that I'll let you. 

Clark was hiding something from her…from everyone. He had always been so good at disguising it. But not this time. His perfect façade had failed for just a moment. A moment just long enough for her to figure out that whatever it was, he didn't want her to know about it. Spitefully, Lana thought that he had probably told Chloe about it. 

__

You will be back someday 

and this awkward kiss that tells of other people's lips 

will be of service to giving you away. 

I heard about your regrets.

I heard that you were feeling sorry.

I heard from someone that you wish you could set things right between us. 

Well I guess I should have heard of that from you.

I guess I should have heard of that from you. 

She knew from Pete that Clark felt horrible. That he was sorry. But if he was really sorry, how come she had heard it from Pete first? Sorry just wasn't good enough this time. He had his chance and he ruined it on his own. He would come crawling back to her, but the only thing she would ever offer to him again was friendship, if that.

Don't you see, don't you see, that the charade is over? 

And all the "Best Deceptions" and the

"Clever Cover Story" awards go to you. 

So kiss me hard 

'cause this will be the last time that I'll let you.

You will be back someday 

and this awkward kiss

that screams of other people's lips 

will be of service to giving you away.

to giving you away. 

Resolutely, Lana vowed that Clark Kent would no longer be he "rock," her constant positive force. She wouldn't depend on him anymore. She wouldn't cry over him, she would act like she had never accepted that date. Clark Kent would never have another chance to betray her.

I'm waiting for blood to flow to my fingers, 

I'll be all right when my hands get warm. 

Ignoring the phone, I'd rather say nothing. 

I'd rather you'd never heard my voice. 

You're calling too late 

too late to be gracious and 

you do not warrant long good-byes. 

You're calling too late 

You're calling too late 

You're calling too late 

As far as she was concerned, her relationship with Clark was all but over. She would make her farewell short, simple, and formal. There would be no tears, no heartfelt explanations, no emptiness as she walked away, head held high. Clark just couldn't be trusted anymore. This was the last straw. He was no longer a part of her life, whether he would see that or not. He mind was made up. She picked up the phone and dialed Clark's number for the last time, ready for the goodbye that would break his heart…but not hers.


End file.
